


阿尔兹海默的记忆

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 好短一个故事
Kudos: 2





	阿尔兹海默的记忆

**Author's Note:**

> 里面人物非常好猜，所以不要问我

谢明灼推着轮椅走在北京的阳光底下，夏天的空气是闷闷的，没有下雨的迹象。树叶的影子斑驳，阳光透过缝隙不吝啬地洒下，铺了一地的明媚。

谢远坐在轮椅里，身子歪靠着后面的布料，眯着眼睛看天上，天上的白云溜过，让他不由自主地想把时间调慢一些。他已经很老了，老到忘记了许多事情，忘记自己年轻的时候做过什么事情，忘记年轻的意气风发，老到忘记后面推着自己的人是谁，忘记过往种种，无论是人还是事。

但是偏偏他是个喜欢回忆过往的念旧的人，每每没来由地想起，大脑就一片空白，不勉疲累，久而久之就不愿再想，常常想起什么便说什么。医生说他得了一种病，学名叫阿尔茨海默病，俗名老年痴呆。他不喜欢这个名字，数词想要反驳的话语到了嘴边却想不起来病的名字。

记忆像个沉重的包袱，如今他丢掉了，虽然轻松，却免不了空落落。

谢明灼早就已经习惯了，她推着父亲缓缓地走，后者苍老而疲惫的声音响起:

“你知道吗？傅春生啊......原来我叫他二哥的时候，他的表情...”

谢远说话的声音很有颗粒性，从前在电视面前像全国人民至新年贺词的时候，他就用这种平稳的腔调说话，这么多年没怎么变过。

谢明灼看着前方不远处的家门，声音柔和了一点说:“你跟我说过啦，他的表情很精彩。”

“是吗？我说过了啊....”谢远后知后觉地扭回头来，不由地有些尴尬，两人之间又是一阵沉默，他的遗忘来的很快，气氛也消失的快，谢远复又开口问:“你好，请问……你是谁啊？”

谢明灼往前推了两步，过了门槛，柔和地回答:“记住咯，我是你的女儿，我叫谢明灼，这是你的家。”

这句话她说了很多次了，再多说一次也没有关系，她的父亲已经老到不能再记住任何东西了，就连他自己的女儿都会忘记。

年轻的时候穿行在政坛和人民之间的男人，伴随着根根白发迎来了老年时期，他的眼睛不再炯炯有神，他的脚步不再健步如飞。他老了，像每个会老的普通人一样，他迟钝健忘，踽踽独行。

后来他不能自己走路了，随之而来的是遗忘，他的家人，他的子女，就好像沙上字一样，消失在他的记忆里。

谢明灼洗了一个西瓜切开塞进谢远手里，门外大树上的蝉鸣还响着，谢远看着西瓜欲言又止。

谢明灼端了一把小竹椅坐在谢远面前，一边吃西瓜一边看着自己的父亲。

面对着迟迟不吃西瓜的父亲，问他怎么了，后者想了想问:“你是谁啊？为什么给我西瓜吃？”

“我是你的女儿，叫谢明灼，还是你起的名字呀，放心吃吧。”

谢远年轻的时候受过太多次生命威胁，警惕似乎变成了他骨子里的事情。他小口小口地吃西瓜，把西瓜子吐出来到一旁的垃圾桶里。

谢明灼一边收拾垃圾，一边问他下午想吃什么，谢远思索半天也不知道想吃什么。他说随便，然后又像想起什么一样微微前倾了一下身子，谢明灼头也不抬地再次问他怎么了。

“江米条......好吃吗？”

谢远问

“很甜，你别吃了，对身体不好。”谢明灼打断了他的话，后者一脸疑惑地问:“你是谁啊，为什么管我吃饭？”

“我是你女儿，叫谢明灼。”

谢明灼耐心地一遍又一遍说着，她听见自己的父亲笑了两声说:“啊，这样呀，名字真不错，真好。”

之后他意犹未尽地接上话来

“你知道吗？傅春生啊……我原来叫他二哥的时候，他的表情........”


End file.
